Echoes
by Birdy Chan
Summary: "Kind words can be short and easy to speak, but their echoes are truly endless"-Mother Teresa    It just takes a little bit of kindness to fall in love. Pru/Fem!Can USUK
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Maddie!" Alfred came running up to me. A lot of people are staring at him like he's crazy; like he's talking to an imaginary person. Well… They're half right. To most people, I'm invisible 'cause I'm so quiet, eh. Alfred, my twin brother is pretty much the only person who notices me.

"Hey Al," I give a small smile. He's the one who really cheers me up after a long day. Well, him and hockey. And music…"What's up?"

"I've got a surprise for you~" He grinned.

"You got tickets to the Habs and Brutes game?" I say quickly. I wasn't gonna get my hopes up though. We don't have that kind of money but it's always nice to joke. And to dream.

"Better. We… are going to a party!" I mentally head desk myself. I hate parties. It usually means Alfred gets horribly drunk and being the only sane, I mean sober person, I get to drive him home. I feel sorry for our poor car's backseat. He is seriously going to make a hole through the floor.

"And I mean you are gonna party too." He winks at me. I don't like that look. What is that look for?

"I-I…eh… Okay. But you are NOT going to drink." I try to yell but I'm no good at it.

"Move it wanker! You're as bad as the freshman you git!" I jump as a grouchy voice came from behind me. I whip my head around and I find myself shrinking in fear. Arthur Kirkland had a dangerous glare, although it wasn't directed at me, and I felt myself growing smaller by the second. I can't believe Al has a crush on this guy. I know, it sounds a little weird, a guy liking another guy, but I'm perfectly fine with it. People should learn to have an open mind instead of condemning such feelings. Like me. Only they don't know me.

"Chill dude! It's a free country!" Alfred put his hands up trying to calm Arthur down. "And you almost ran over my sister!" Arthur looked around a bit then I waved my hand in front of his face.

"I'm right here." His expression softened in apology.

"I'm sorry, er…"

"Madeline." I said coolly. Although, again it didn't sound like it. I want to scream. I want to lash out in anger. I hate being forgotten. But my expression is always quiet and forgiving.

"Ah yes, Madeline. Please take your brother and move aside for other people to walk through the hallways. Like I said, you two are as bad as the wanker freshmen." He said as he walked off. After we moved to the side, I glare at Alfred.

"I can't believe you like him! He's such a… _âne_." I tend to keep my profanity at a minimum level. If I have to swear, I tend to swear in French because most people here don't speak French. And those who do, I apologize.

"And what about your crush?" He had venom in his voice. He likes teasing me about him but he doesn't like who I like. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"I-I don't have a crush on him! I just… admire him." I blush as I think of him. Gilbert's a little strange. To start, he's an albino which I think that is pretty cool, not something that you see everyday. And he's pretty handsome too. His silver hair, his captivating red eyes give me butterflies in my stomach. And he is a little, or very, no a little conceited and he has a sweet side too.

"Sure you do. But he's worse than Arthur. Just face it; we're just two idiots who fall for guys with a bad side. Although I think you could have a better guy." The bell rang that signaled the end of break. Alfred kissed me on my forehead and wished me for a good day. With Alfred around, hardly anything gets me down.

My mind ends up wandering all over the place. The party tonight, _mon dieu, je suis très anxieux_. I really don't belong in a place like that. Then it wandered to Gilbert and the first time we met. Or… First time he ever talked to me.

It was five years ago. I had a bullying problem; a lot of people picked on me and spread rumors about me because I'm introverted. I had nowhere to turn and I couldn't even go to Alfred. He had lots of friends and problems of his own and I didn't want to burden him like this. One day, after my shift from work, I work at a Boston Pizza-in the kitchen and I sometimes wait tables, I was supposed to wait for Alfred but I just ran.

I was serving some people at school, their taunts, their jeers, their laughter hurt me so much. I'm stupid, useless, a klutz, and I can't do a single thing right. That's what they said. It got me so upset; I washed the dishes so thoroughly I washed off the patterns of most of the plates and broke at least five. I'm tired of being ignored and when I'm noticed, I'm only taunted and tortured.

I just kept on running aimlessly. I didn't care where I was going, what was going to happen to me. I heard thunder nearby and I started to slow down. I'm terrified of thunderstorms and I look up, only to find thunderclouds above me and raindrops merging with my tears. Nobody notices me. Nobody cares about me. Why should I keep on living here?

"I'm useless." I whisper. The rain started to fall harder and I covered my ears in fear as an earsplitting thunderclap came from above me. Where am I supposed to go now? I'm in the middle of nowhere, I'm filthy, I'm tired. And I'm afraid. I feel like I'm going to collapse on my knees and I start to fall but I don't make it to the ground. Something catches me. Someone. _Mon dieu_… It's a pervert. I'm going to be raped. My mind started to panic.

"Hey, you okay?" My vision is blurry and all I can see is a pair of red eyes that were so beautiful staring right at me. "It's not awesome to be lost." I couldn't say anything. Tears just kept on falling down.

"How about you hitch a ride with the one and only awesome me back to my place?"

"I-I can't. Al-Alfred is expecting me." I say weakly. "I'm heading home."

"Lying is not awesome, just so you know." He gave me a comforting smile. "C'mon." He puts my arm around his shoulder and he half carries me to his car.

"Thank you. You don't have to do this, you know." I say.

"Hey, it's so not awesome to leave a pretty and awesome girl lost in the storm." He called me pretty. I felt myself blush slightly.

"I-I'm Maddie Williams." I finally say.

"I know who you are. You sit next to me and you never talk." He had a huge grin as if he knew me for years. It was making me uneasy. "And I'm Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt." He points at himself and I giggle a bit. "Do I make you laugh? That just proves how awesome I am. So what are you doing at the edge of town?"

"Nothing." I murmur. "I-I mean I was doing something… I just… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hey, you said Alfred was expecting you right? He your cousin or something?"

"Brother." I barely manage to get out. "We're twins."

"Alright. I'll give him a call and tell him that you're staying with me." He pulls out a cell phone out of his pocket. I can't believe his parents actually bought him one. They're so expensive and all the rage these days. Alfred and I can't afford fancy stuff. We're on our own and have to conserve our money for our needs. We only spend on our wants once or twice a month. Cell phones would cost both Al and me about two months worth of grocery money.

"Eh… Couldn't you drop me off at my place instead please?" I kept my head down.

"Please, I'm so awesome I can read people and I can tell you need some space from him for some reason. We've got a guest room and my old man wouldn't mind. And you can clean up or whatever."

"Th-Thank you." I murmur. I hear a heh and catch a smile out of the corner of my eye. Soon I was led to a huge house-it was a mansion, no a castle where a butler greeted them and a maid took me away to a lavish bathroom. It was more like one of those spas I've seen in magazine ads.

"Take your time. I'll be back later to help wash you." She smiled. Wait, what?

"Eh… I can wash myself, thank you." Well, after I cleaned up I was given a night dress that was one of the maids while she took my uniform and my usual clothes to wash. Then she led me to a room where Gilbert was waiting for me. I think. A rumble of thunder echoes through the room and I shudder involuntarily.

"Well, I'd say you look 110% awesomer." He grinned and motioned me to come sit with him. I hesitantly obeyed. I can't believe I'm saying… er thinking this but I trust him. He makes me feel safe even though this is our first interaction with each other.

"So… What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere? That place is as boring and as unawesome as it gets."

"I was running away." I murmur. I'm not sure if he heard it. "I just… I had a bad day and I-I wasn't thinking straight. Alfred must be so mad at me. _Je suis le plus mauvais personne en la monde_."

"Not sure what you said at the end but Alfred's cool with it. He's happy that you're safe. Hey! You know any awesome card games?"

"Eh… How about golf?" I asked shyly. I explained the rules to him. Like the real golf game, you want to have the lowest score. The cards are equal to the numbers. Ace is one, two is two, three is three and so one. Jack and Queens were worth ten, Kings worth zero. We had four cards, we could look at two then cut the deck and place one card in the middle. We can either take the card or trade it with one of ours to get a pair or draw a card and trade it with one of ours. It's simple but I like it.

"That was… pretty awesome. Hey, you know how to play rumoli?" Rumoli! My favourite game ever! Alfred and I play it all the time… When we have time. I instantly light up and so does Gilbert. It makes it so easy to forget about the thunderstorm. We played so many hands and there were many times when we burst out laughing because we both had hands that could've gotten us the 7-8-9 same suit pot and the King and Ace of diamonds pot but we ran out of cards before the other person played it. I haven't laughed like this in a long time.

"Hey Maddie, you're so awesome, I don't know why people don't hang out with you."

"Well… To most people, I'm invisible." I smile.

"Invisible? How? I can see you like I can see my hand in front of my face." I pause for a moment and think. How can he notice me while other people see right through me? Other than Alfred and one other person who scares the crap out of me, no one has ever acknowledged my existence. I snap out of my thoughts as another clap of thunder makes me jump.

"I… I don't really know."

"Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think that they're idiots. You're pretty, you're smart and you're awesome to hang out with. Any person would be the luckiest person to know you, to be friends with you. I feel like the luckiest person in the world."

I sigh as I think of that wonderful memory. I thought he thought we were friends. I do see him every now and then but we don't actually talk. It was like that memory only happened in a wonderful dream.

We never end up in the same class and when we are, he is always with his friends and me… I'm paying attention like my life depends on it and only admiring him from afar. Today was one of those days. I just wish that one of us had the courage to talk to each other. Well, at least courage on my part.

"Vhat are you doing little Maddie? You should be reading instead of letting your mind wander." A voice sends a shiver down my spine. I look to my right and Ivan is standing right next to me, smiling like a child. Other than Alfred and Gilbert, Ivan was the one who notices me although he scares the crap out of me. He's alright when playing hockey but overall, he scares the crap out of me. I just smile politely and hope that he'll go away.

"I'm just a little… Out of it today." I had to make up an excuse so that he'll believe me. "I-I'm going to a party with Alfred tonight and well, I'm excited. On the condition he doesn't drink. I'll go if he doesn't drink, you know what I'm saying?" I say nervously.

"Vat should be nice." He smiled. I'm uncomfortable around Ivan. He gives off an aura that's frightening and there's something else, I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, back to studying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is a short one, it's still an intro but things are gonna get REALLY good. Lots of sibling love and next chapter: Boy and Girl meet. Again. Buuut that's probably gonna be at least another month 'cause I've got four diplomas (really BIG IMPORTANT exams) to write**.** Also, feel free to send in ideas, that would really help get this story going. Like for HOI, I have a basic plot line going and I think I'm good but this one... I'm gonna need some help to get the plot going. BUT I do know one thing for sure: I will add a lemon and at least one pregnancy (I'm such a perv 0/0 Well, I'm almost 18 so I can do whatever I want and not really feel guilty about it eh?) So thank you to those who faved, alerted, reviewed, I greatly appreciate it and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pumpkin to a Princess<p>

Dude! I'm like totally psyched for tonight's party! I pump my fist in the air in excitement. The teacher's getting mad at me for some reason. Something about me being off track… blah blah blah. All that matters is that we're partying tonight and it's a long weekend! And Maddie's joining in the fun too. I even bought her a dress, she's totally gonna love it! I stretch myself and put my head on the desk behind me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing you git?" Iggy growls behind me. Heh, I totally love ticking him off. He's a total frickin' pessimist! Never smiles. I want to be the one who makes him smile.

"Chillin' What're you doing?" I smile.

"Trying to get my work done, you git. Now sit up so I can read the top half of my textbook." He glared at me. Oh yeah. He's totally mad now, I smirk. He really needs to lighten up.

"So… You going to the party tonight?" I try to charm him with my killer style.

"Of course you half wit." Oh, real smooth Alfred, real smooth, I think as I mentally slam my head on my desk till my brain bleeds out. "My brother is the one who is setting it up. Apparently he overlooked the 'Do-not-EVER-EVER-invite-unless-if-he-wants-to-die' list."

"Well, Maddie's coming tonight and I won't be drinking this time." I don't think he forgot the noodle incident last time I got drunk. All I remember was that the one who really was freaking out was Maddie because she was screaming bloody murder as she thought that one of us was literally puking our guts out. It was pretty funny though after we got over it. Mental note, don't mention it to Sis, it makes her a ghost.

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maddie. My sister. The female hero?"

"That would be heroine, you moron. I feel embarrassed for her the way you address her. Whoever she is." Arthur mumbled.

"What? She's my sis, she's cool with it."

"You bloody git."

A few minutes later, the bell finally rings and I'm the first one out of the classroom. I'm running to the hallway that goes to the parking lot then some ass gets in front of me and I crash into him sending both of our books everywhere.

"What's the big idea? Ever heard of watching out for the awesomeness?" Oh great. It's THAT ass. My arch nemesis, Gibert Beilschmidt.

"You should know better than to get in hero's way, Gibert. I've got important stuff to do."

"It's GILBERT." He glares at me as he's collecting his stuff. Sure, he thinks he's so cool just because he has a fancy German name. I totally hate him and I have no idea what Maddie sees in him. Sure, he helped her out once but he's a total jerk. He acts so cool like he is the best an only guy in town, he's loud, obnoxious, and uses the word 'awesome' almost all the time which is so freaking annoying. And I've heard that he's a total player, I heard it from somewhere, I didn't start it. A hero doesn't do things like that unless if he's like a super villain and Gilbert (unfortunately) doesn't qualify.

"Hey, Al." Maddie comes up behind me as I'm picking up the rest of my papers before they blow away. "Is everything ok- oh. Gilbert."

"Yo Maddie! What's up? Your bro and I just crashed into each other and our stuff went flying everywhere. How unawesome is that?" He grins at her. It sickens me. He's JUST noticing her and he acts like they've been best friends for years. He only helped her out once, only gives her the time occasionally, hasn't called her by my name(yet), and yet he has the gall to act so flirty with her?

"That sounds pretty bad I guess." She gives a shy smile. "Do-do you want some help?"

"Nah, we're good." I say to her. I lead her towards our car and she looks like she's about to say something else but I don't want to spend another second with this jerk and I manage to get her to the car without a problem.

"Oh-Al, I just remembered, I have to pick up some groceries today; we're running out of milk, cereal, eggs, soap and a few other things."

"Eh, that can wait. You've been working your butt off lately and you need time to have some fun." I say as we drive out of the parking lot. "We can live with chicken nuggets and pancakes for a day or two." All I can think about is how she's gonna react to the shoes and dress I bought her for tonight and whenever she comes to parties. She's totally going to love it!

As we're driving home, all I can think about is Gilbert. I actually was able to talk to him again! I was going to ask if he was going to be at the party tonight but I didn't really get the chance. Even if I did, I'd probably get my tongue tied and mix up my words. That would be SO embarrassing.

"Well, we're home and I bet you can't wait for your surprise!" Alfred grins at me. Oh. Another surprise? I thought going to the party was it.

"Close your eyes." Okay. I'm kind of excited but I hope it's nothing too expensive. I feel something big and light on my lap and Alfred told me to open my eyes and open it and I did. I looked at the contents carefully and tried to hide my shock. It was a red dress and white shoes. Sandals I think… With heels. Alfred was looking at me kind of funny like he was hoping I'd squeal or something.

"Oh. Wow. Alfred, you shouldn't have." I say it in a kind tone. How much money did he spend on this? He could've bought something for himself. _Alfred, je t'aime mais tu es une idiote._ I smile to myself.

"I knew you'd love it!" He flashed me one of his signature grins, his 'hero' grins. It is a little goofy but that's my brother.

"Um… Well… Love is a strong word for it. I would say it's somewhere between… Like and…" The phone rang and Alfred tumbled over a chair-so uncoordinatedly- and got it.

"Yo, you're talking to the hero!" As Alfred was talking on the phone, I slip away and try on the dress he bought me. I unfold it and take a decent amount of time analyzing it. It had no sleeves, just a tie up thing that goes around your neck and it zips up from the side which is kind of convenient. I feel something small and soft on my foot and thought it was Kumamarie, my Persian kitten but it was a bunch of red glitter and I gave a small sigh. Although I like glittery things, they get everywhere. I look at myself in the full length mirror and twirl around once I put the dress on. It really is beautiful but on me… I just turned it into an ordinary dress. I mean, even in this dress, no one's gonna notice me. It was sweet of Al to do this but…

"Hey Maddie!" Alfred wolf whistles behind me and I jump. "You look AWE- WICKED." He grins at me. "Do I have good taste or what?"

"Yes, you do have good taste." I smile at him. "I-I really do like it. But… I don't think anyone would notice." He pauses and furrows his brow as if he's concentrating really hard.

"Well then, let the hero help you out then. First things first. Take out your pigtails. They're cute and all but I don't think they're the right style for tonight."

"O-okay. If you think so." He went to all this trouble to get me the dress and go to the party tonight so I will wear it for him. But to thank him, I think I'll save up for an X-Box and a game that he wanted. I'm sure he'll like that.

He keeps on tilting his head and looking at me like… Well my vocabulary is not very good at the moment but he looks like he's trying to make art or something.

I'm trying my best to figure out what kind of style would totally go with Maddie's outfit. Pigtails are an epic fail in this situation as she wears them everyday.

"Er… Actually, I think I should give Francis a call and see if he could lend a hand. Ok?" Francis is a distant relative of ours. He's a total pervert at times but when it's serious business, we can count on him. As I was heading out of the room to pick up the phone, there was a knock on the door and speak of the devil.

"'Ello, Alfred." He grins at me. "What beverage do you think would be best for tonight's soiree?" He has two large bottles of wine shipped from France. He has family there so whatever wine he wants, he gets it for free.

"Sorry Frenchie, I'm sober tonight."

"Ohoho… What is the occasion?"

"Maddie's coming and I agreed to stay sober tonight."

"Madeline? Your petite soeur? That Maddie?"

"Alfred, who's at the door?" Madeline comes out of her room in a white t-shirt and jeans. Her poofy throw pillow is resting in her arms and meowing lazily like its hungry. I fed the stupid thing this morning! How could it turn its nose up to pickled herring? I got it from Arthur when his brothers packed his lunch for him and he gave it to me.

"Oh, Madeline! Vous attendez la soirée ce soir?" He sends her a 'charming' smile. I totally could do better. And he's speaking in French, geez, it kills my brain every time he speaks rapid French I can't understand a damn thing! Maddie pauses for a moment then replies slowly.

"Oui_. Je suis tres anxieux. Mais, Alfred est veint et il a acheté un…_" She makes a hand motion to show something long. "_Costume._"

"Really? Your French is _tres bien_, Madeline. Keep practicing." She blushed at his comment. "After all it is the language of l'amour and every guy would drop dead for you once you master it. So let's see it!" Maddie hurries back to her room and shows Francis the dress.

"Oh~ You're so pretty, ma belle fille."

"Since you're here, Frenchie, could you give us…" I was about to say 'a hand' but I have to be careful when talking to this guy. When I have my gun license, I don't have to watch what I say. I just have to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near Maddie with his hands without either mine or her consent. "Some help?" I try to hold back a snigger as I think of me with a super cool badass gun.

"Eh? Do you have a project or something Alfred? 'Cause I told you many times, I can help." I mentally face palm myself. My sister can be such an airhead. I'm trying to get her all pretty for tonight's party.

"I want some advice on how we should do Maddie's hair tonight." I turn to him.

"Oh… Can't I just leave down?"

"Please Maddie? Just humor me for this." I get down on my knees and give her the puppy eyes. There's no way she can resist it. Within two seconds, she reluctantly agrees.

"I 'ave it!" Francis grins as a hairbrush materializes out of nowhere. "May I?" Maddie gives him a nod as she sits down nervously. As he's brushing her hair back neatly he leans towards her ear and whispers something which makes her blush like crazy.

"Hey! If you're gonna be pervy, then get out before I get the shotgun from Vash."

"Oh, non, non. I was just thinking that a certain gentleman might be entranced by her." Oh no he did not. That blush meant that Gilbert was going to be there.

"After all, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you after you had a visit from your fairy godmother. And maybe this time that 'orrid Angelique will take a hint and leave him alone."

Angelique? Oh, I think he must mean Angelica. She's the bitchiest bitch that ever lived. She acts like she owns the place, literally steps on people who are in her way, and treats everyone below her like scum. And get this: Whenever something goes wrong, she cries to her high and mighty 'Daddy'. And here's the worst part: her dad is my boss and I see her often at the department store I work at and he is like her puppet so I try to stay away from her as much as possible so I don't get in any trouble with him. Maddie doesn't have a problem avoiding her… that I know of. And once she sets her sight on something like guys or jewelry, she won't quit until she gets what she wants.

"Oh. I-I think I know who she is." Maddie mumbled. "I-I seen her with Gilbert."

"Oui. But 'e despises 'er. 'E complains about her to me and Toni a lot. 'E deserves someone better that." I hate to admit it but Francis is right. NOBODY deserves a punishment like Angelica. "Viola!" Francis backs off and blows a kiss melodramatically. "What do you think?" I stare in awe at Maddie and she is So. Freaking. Adorable. Francis tied her hair back elegantly then put it off to one side where her long curls did the rest.

"Well, the Princess is ready! And this time, there's no turning back into a _mignion citroulle a minuit. Au revoir_!"

"Merci beaucoup Francis." She smiled.

"What did he say?" I ask as I'm shutting the door.

"Eh…" She giggles. "I'm not gonna turn back into a pumpkin at midnight." Right. Cinderella. Totally fits her. "So should we do something with you so Arthur would notice you?" She smiles as I feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"WHAAATT?"


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel my heart beat faster and harder in my chest as we drive closer and closer to Arthur's house. Like many times before, I feel extremely out of place. Arthur's house is on an acreage a little bit outside the town. The house is not too small, not too big either but the amount of space outside is massive, like a country of it's own. It has a massive open field, inhabited only by three gazeboes in the front that are near the road for easy access, I've seen people make out and dance in them, and a little bit behind his house, there's a man made lake and... Oh Mon Dieu... I feel myself go paler as I spot two boys... Running to the lake... Without proper attire... As Al and I get out of the car, I stop and think to myself 'What is the definition of fun?' I mean I know what it is, but how do you define normal fun?

You know what? Screw it. I'm a new Maddie tonight and I'm going to enjoy myself.

"Ah, Alfred-kun." A short black haired (I'm assuming) classmate came up to Al and me. He's wearing a white tuxedo and it kind of comforts me 'cause I feel a tad overdressed whereas Al's wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"Glad you were able to make it." He turns his gaze to me and I manage to smile politely.

"Who is your friend?"

"I'm Madeline. It's very nice to meet you... eh... I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Kiku Honda. It's a pleasure, Madeline-San." He bows his head slightly as we walk into the house.

I've never been inside of Arthur's house before and the inside looks HUGE. There are four hallways, all very long and lead to what appears to be even bigger rooms, a few people were looking around, observing how nice the living room on the right was.

I get some people whispering and staring at me when they walk out if the living room, it's nice to be noticed but it's a new level of discomfort.

"Alrighty then! Off to the booze table!" Alfred says happily.

"Hold it, stupid frere. You are not touching one drop of alcohol." I grab him by the collar before he leaves. He won't listen to me unless if I start beating him to a pulp here and now. But… Fat chance that'll happen.

"Not me, you. There's more than booze, you know, and let people meet ya, it's the most crowded place." He says in one breath. Before I can object, he grabs me and runs down the far left hallway which let to a sliding door which led to a courtyard behind the house.

The courtyard is down a small hill from the house and I can see a drum set and a few guitars set aside on a pavement and on the other side of the courtyard is a long L shaped buffet and drink table. There were streamers that hung above the guests that were attached to the four corners of the court yard. The Kirklands certainly have class, eh?

"Alfred! What the bullocks are you wearing?" Arthur shouted at me while turning red. "First Seamus and Peter decide to go streaking now you're cross-dressing?" So much for having class. I find myself slowly back away in fear when Al taps him on his shoulder.

"Dude, I'm over here." Thank you Alfred.

"Oh bloody hell!" Arthur whips his head back and forth between me and Alfred. If I wasn't scared, I'd find this absolutely hilarious. Apparently Al has no problem finding the missing laughter and I take this as my cue to leave. But I dare not stray too far because I don't entirely trust Alfred on his own.

I slide over to the buffet table and see what they have to offer. There was pizza, most likely homemade, a salad section, lasagna, a fruit tray, cakes and a bunch of other stuff I don't know.

I turn around and simply watch people mingle. I find that it's way too loud, so many voices, so many echoes, some eyes wandering to me and I can't help but feel pain. How many people were stabbing me behind my back? Talking about me, spreading lies, it stopped a while ago but the scars still remain on me. Merde... I've been reading waaaay too many dark novels. Tonight, I'm a new Maddie. Tonight, I'm going to enjoy myself. I force a smile on myself and try to blend in.

I just was wandering around for a while hoping to find someone familiar to have a conversation with. At this point, even if I run into Ivan, I'd feel more at ease. Francis maybe, but I think he's performing tonight.

"I'm gonna do it, I'm going to ask him after their performance." I hear a small giggle around the corner.

"You've got some serious guts to facing Gilbert and possibly Angelica's wrath." I'm not the one to gossip or listen to gossip but I have a habit of listening when Gilbert comes up.

"Well, it's not like she's Gilbert's girlfriend!" The first voice cried. "She's so possessive over him like she is but she's not the only girl who likes him. And he hasn't said yes to her!" That's right. I just remembered that Gilbert has many admirers, me being one of them but he hasn't found a girlfriend. There's not a single girl in the school who's single who wishes that Gilbert would choose them out of everyone else. Personally, it makes me sick to listen about his fan club go gaga over him and the other members of his band which are Francis and... what's his name... Oh yes, Antonio. He can't remember me, I don't remember him it's fair. Eh… That may be a little too mean. Sorry.

I mean, it must be nice to get that kind of attention and be on top of the world. But how many of those girls only want him like he's some sort of trophy? It must be the worst thing, to be treated like some prize, seeing nothing more than what one has gained. My reason for wanting to be with him? Well, he did save me that one night. His kind words are still engraved fresh in my memory, never to leave. Ever. I don't really know much else about him and I think that's the problem. I've never seen him open up, something seems to be forced and there's something about him tells me that he's in pain and he has nowhere to go. I want to return that favour from then. I want to be the one who heals him.

"Hey, are you new around here?" A voice makes me jump and snap out of my thoughts and when I am back on earth, I see piercing blue eyes stare back at me. Blue that is cold and glares at me like a cat. Angelica.

Those blonde curls, the horribly sweet artificial perfume, her... threatening body, I fear her. She was the source of my misery since elementary.

"This is my first party... eh... here." Please go away.

"Really?" She stares at me in shock and I nod. "Well, I should have known. Most of the boys can't really take their eyes off of you." She says casually. "There must be something about you, other than you're wearing last year's dress. I guess some people just can't keep up with the times." She sighed. Was that supposed to be an insult?

"So, are there any boys that interest you?" She smiles at me. How it disgusts me.

"Well..." I pause and look around. "I don't know any of them." Just play along and hope that she'll leave me alone.

"C'mon, be honest and I might be able to help you." Honesty, huh? I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Eh... That one setting up the microphone on the stage." Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were getting their gear together about to put on their act.

"Oh, him." She laughs. "Quite a cutie, isn't he? And he's an albino, so that makes him even more desirable... But you know what? I bet you would make a great couple with Alfred Jones. He's poor though but I bet you could improve his social standards."

"Do you know anything else about him? About that guy on the stage?" I ask a little too innocently. She immediately turns furious and grabs a hold of my arm and digs her fingernails into it.

"He's mine. I've been working on him for over a year. Newcomer or not but if you get anywhere near him, I'll make your life a living hell." It was that look she gave me when she tortured me for all of those years. Even though I'm practically an adult, I still fear it. I want nothing to do with it.

"Hey everyone!" Gilbert shouts into the microphone and immediately girls start to scream in delight. "Ready to get this party started?"

As much as I want to stay and watch Gilbert, Angelica's threat, this noise, the girl's voices and giddiness to get close to Gilbert, is too much for me to handle. I need a quiet place to think.

I walk over to the buffet to help myself to some pizza and a cheesecake. They were both very rich and I hope it doesn't come back up. I see girls squealing in delight as Gilbert's singing a love song which he dedicated to his awesome someone. It's not like a slow dance song but it's like a fast moving beat. My personal favourite is 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback. I'm kinda half hoping they'd play it tonight.

I take a dark pink drink, thinking it was punch and I took a huge gulp to wash down anything clumping in my throat and I could feel my eyes widen as the liquid gave a tingling burning trail in my throat. Oh. Mon. Dieu. I did not just drink. I'm the responsible one. I did not just take a drink.

"Ah, little Maddie. It's certainly a pleasant surprise." I jump as Ivan comes out of nowhere smiling at me. He's in a t-shirt and khaki pants and he's wearing his scarf. Even though it's 20 Celsius outside, he must be boiling with that on. Then again, it is September and the temperatures do drop unexpectedly, so he is smart. I REALLY hope he did not just see me drink.

"Nice to see you too Ivan." I smile.

"Your mind is vandering again." He smiles and I blush.

"How-how do you know?"

"You've got a cute distant look when you are wandering. Care to share?" I want to tell him bugger off, Dieu I'm starting to sound like Arthur, but Ivan's doing nothing wrong to me, just talking and I don't really like lying.

"Eh… I well… Ivan, you're a guy, right?" Why did I just ask that?

"Da." Okay, he doesn't seem to be offended by it. Which kind of creeps me out but he seems to be listening.

"How do you know which girl to be with? I mean, if one girl did like you but she feels like she had to back down because other girls like you, how would you feel towards her?"

"I'm sorry, little Maddie. I'd vike to help but I can't answer that."

"Oh… Did I make it too confusing?" I ask. I don't talk much and I'm not that good with words. And the alcohol isn't helping.

"No, I just never been in that situation before. Because, vell… One girl likes me and she won't back down and other girls won't challenge her."

"Brother~" A creepy cheerful voice zooms towards us and clings to his arm. Oh. I don't really want to ask but I just smile anyways at the two. The girl is at least a head shorter than Ivan, has long platinum blonde hair and is wearing a pretty navy blue dress. It's really simple, long sleeves, low neckline and the hem is at her knees.

"But… If anyone could change, I'm sure that you could. I wouldn't give up on him if I vere you little Maddie." Ivan… Who knew he would be so kind? When I look at him, he seems to be happy, (When is he not?), but something about him makes me think that he's hopeful. Excited even. Weird. Why would he be happy for me even though we barely know each other?

"Little Maddie?" The girl narrows her eyes at me.

"Nataliya, she's only a classmate." He calms his sister down. Nataliya's a pretty name. If she wasn't so scary, I'd ask to be friends. Then again, maybe that's not a good idea. She drags Ivan away and I'm left alone with the increasing white noise. Gilbert is doing some fancy stunt with his guitar and moving around on the stage. I want to stay, I want to get closer but the white noise is a perfect repellent for me. The crowds, risking the bad looks, it's all nauseating.

I manage to slip back inside the house and have a look around. I come to a conclusion: I will go up to Gilbert and talk to him. For at least five minutes! After I go back out! Well, you've got to start small and work your way from there, right? I wander around on the main floor of Arthur's house and I did talk to some people. One girl was very peculiar. She was very cheerful and we had a decent conversation for a couple of minutes.

Her name was Felicia Vargas and she is in my art and my music classes. Funny on how unobservant I am. I blame it on the start of the school year, I can never remember exactly who's in which one of my classes until after two months. She meets up with her date, a tall muscular man who is very… serious looking. I think that's the word I'm looking for. He gives me an acknowledging nod and moves to go outside with Felicia.

As I continue to wander down the main floor, I came across a door that's half opened. Normally closed doors mean that it's rude to enter but it was more open than not and my curiosity overcame me. I slipped in through the door and it appears to be a music room. I turn to the wall and I found a dimmer switch. I only turn it up slightly so it gives the room a nice dim glow. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room which reflected the harvest moon light on its shiny black surface. I lifted up the key cover and couldn't help myself.

I started to play a few notes to a tune from Kingdom Hearts, yes I'm secretly a video game/anime fan and I like to play theme songs or whatever sounds pretty, and their hum bounced all over the room. I quickly check to see if anyone's coming but they're not, the hallway is empty. I close the door so there's only a crack in space left and I take a seat on the stool.

What would be a good song? My fingers answer that for me as I start to play 'The River Flows in You'.

I only got into the first ten seconds of the song when I heard the door slam and heavy panting. I fell out of the stool but managed to poke my head around to see who it was. It was Gilbert. He was bent over and looked like he was going to pass out.

"Too… Many… Fuckin'… Fangirls… That's the price of awesomeness, I guess. Everybody loves you." He smirked. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He locked the door then let himself fall against the door. "And the yearbook can give me so many names, I can't remember every single fuckin' name!" He mutters to himself. I don't know what that's about but… It occurs to me that when he talked to me earlier, did he actually notice me or did he memorize my name from the yearbook?

"Um… Are you okay?" I come out from behind the stool and he jumps. "I-I'm not going to attack you or anything." I say defensively and he relaxes.

"Sorry but after being stampeded by a bunch of crazy fan girls, it's hard to keep up my awesomeness."

"It must be hard. Erm… Do you want to… eh… talk?" Gilbert shrugged but had a suspicious look on him like I was going to ambush him.

"I've got nothing better to do until the heat dies down which it probably won't." He sighed. I have no idea how to keep this conversation going and there's an awkward silence between us. I notice him take a chain from under his shirt and there's some sort of pendant at the end. He's gazing at it admiringly and I've never seen anything like it. It's a dark blue navy cross with a silver lining.

"What's that?"

"Hmm, this? It's my Great Grandfather's Iron Cross."

"Iron Cross? As in a German Iron Cross?" That really is something. I can't believe he has an artifact as rare as that.

"No way would I be carrying a German Iron Cross." He scoffed. "This is the all awesome Prussian Iron Cross. My vati's grandfather was Prussian and I've got Prussian blood in me." He grinned proudly.

"Wow, really is something. I've never even thought that Prussia had such artifacts existing since it dissolved in… 1947? Is that right?" Gilbert gave me a funny look. I'm not sure if he's looking at me whether he thinks I'm crazy or not.

"Damn straight!" He grins at me. Wow. I guess it's something really meaningful to him, something he certainly takes pride in. "You aren't just saying that to get on my good side, are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?... Well, I have a knack for history. It's really interesting and it's my second favourite subject." I smile. I have no idea what he meant but whatever it is, I'm answering honestly.

"Really? Well then… Up until 1990, what was Russia known as?"

"The Soviet Union." Piece of cake. How could anyone our age not know that?

"Ha! No wait… Yeah you're right. Sorry for the unawesome mouth not functioning with my head." I gave a giggle. I wouldn't laugh at something like this but it is kind of funny. "You wouldn't believe how many girls thought that it was the Viet Reunion. Man are they friggin stupid!" He laughed and I joined in too. "I guess my awesomeness distracts them too much."

"Or they haven't bothered to study." Okay, that was less funny than I thought it would be.

"Hey, I don't think I got your name." Well, I guess that statement will always follow me. I was kinda hoping that he would actually remember me for real, but if it's Gilbert, I don't really care. After what he did for me back then, I have no right to be angry with him. Right? I mean, we don't really talk for different reasons, cause we have very different lives, and being timid on my part, I guess he wouldn't really recognize me.

"This may sound kind of stupid but I think I've seen you before, but I can't quite place you." I'm about to say something but he puts his hand up to stop me. "Let me guess. It's more fun that way." He smirked. He really is weird, I always knew he has a silly side but I've never seen it like this.

"Let's see, you're a history lover, you're pretty much the first one who hasn't gone nuts over the awesome me… Tell me two things about yourself to help me out."

"Um… My favourite sport is hockey and… I play the piano…" Wouldn't it be just easier just to tell him my name? Oh well, it does pass the time and I'm learning a bit about Gilbert. And being with him does make me happy.

"Really? How long have you been playing?"

"I dunno… I've played hockey for about ten years. And I recently just learned the piano."

"Hmm… So far you've eliminated half of the girls in our grade. Alright. Play for me."

I just stared at him dumbfounded. What did he just… tell me to do?

"C'mon, play for me. Unless you think you're not awesome enough." He smirked.

"Well… I don't think it's that awesome to begin with. I can only play bits and pieces."

"Well, I want to hear it. I'm so awesome, I can tell a lot about a person from the music they play." He really is persistent. Almost like a child even. He's not gonna give up so I might as well cave. I am playing for my crush after all; I should be going without hesitation. Stupid alcohol. I sit on the stool and hesitate. My hand starts moving and I find myself playing 'The River Flows In You' by Yiruma. It's been years since I played this and a few notes are off key but I manage to play the whole song.

After a while he looks at me in awe. He's still putting the pieces together and I really thankful that I have patience as my top virtue. It really pays off.

"So, have you figured it out?" I had my mind set on being a little playful but my stupid voice has a shy tone again and I hate it! I absolutely hate it! Why must I be so timid in front of the guy that I liked for five years?

"Well… It's hard to say." He approaches me slowly. "I have never seen or heard anyone play like that. It wasn't half bad," He shrugs and then looks as if he said something offensive. "No offense but it wasn't the wow I was expecting." Well, at least he's honest. "But I can tell that you've got something special. I can't quite put my finger on it… So quit stallin' and tell me your name." He smirks then he once again has a feeling of remorse but quickly covers it up. It's so funny when he has a rapid mood swing but I like it when people are honest. I think it makes the world a better place.

"Mad-"

"Hey, Gil! You in there amigo?~" Somebody's voice came at the door. "The coast is clear so you wanna come out- ah! Nononono! ¡Déjame ir Francis! Gil help! I think he's drunk! Gil! Lovi!"

"Give me two minutes and I'll come save you Toni." Gilbert called back then he returned his attention to me. "You were saying?"

"Maddie. It's been a while since we talked, eh Gilbert?" I gave a small smile and he just stares at me. This atmosphere is somewhat unbearable. He is unsmiling like he was unhappy it was me he was talking to.

"Yeah. It has." He merely nods and I could tell he was at a loss for words.

"I'm- I'm sorry. If I'm making you uncomfortable. I'll just go then."

"No, don't. It doesn't bother me at all." He grabs my arm swiftly. "It's just that… I've never seen this side of you. It's quite a shock to me actually."

"Me… Me too. But I'm glad I took this chance. And let me say something I wasn't able to say for a long time: Thank you. What you did for me that night, that was something I won't forget. It meant a whole lot to me. And um… If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." He smiles at me. How it makes my insides melt. I wish that he would smile at me more. I wish that I could help him ease the pain that I see him trying to hide behind those crimson eyes. I wish that… he would love me like I love him. But would he accept me if I just burst out that I want to be his girlfriend?

"Gil!" Antonio came back and knocked on the door. "We've got to do the encore presentation!" He panted. "Alfred got into a fight with the lead singer of the band that was supposed to play," Oh mon Dieu. I face palmed myself. "And he apparently lost his voice so we're the only other band still here."

"Alright, I'm coming." Gilbert turns to me. "Well, then I'll see you at school I guess."

My mind is racing and I do the most incredibly… something- I'm not sure whether to call it stupidest or smartest- thing that I have ever done in my life and I know it's most likely gonna bite me in the rear.

"Gilbert, will you be my boyfriend?" I suddenly blurt out and he stops in his tracks.

"Was?" I think that was supposed to be German.

"Or make… me your fake girlfriend?... I heard from somebody that you were having problems with girls swarming you and-and not leaving you alone. I was thinking maybe… I could possibly help you out?" He has his back to me and I can't see his face. It may seem to be a selfish scheme on my part but I know that being surrounded non stop is stressing him out and I truly want to help ease some of the hardships he may be going through.

"What do you think those girls will do to you then? You think you're up for it?"

"O-Of course! I've gotten tougher over the years and I can handle almost anything." I have absolutely no friggin idea what I'm doing. I must be severely drunk. "It's- it's just a thought, you don't have to accept it. But… even if you don't… I was wondering… er… never mind."

"What is it? If you've got something to say, say it." He says calmly. I can't tell if he's upset with me or not. But I've got to stay strong. Be persistent.

"I was thinking that it might be a little too much to ask from me after what I just asked but… Do you… want to be friends?" He turns and stares at me kind of funny. As if he was surprised but I could tell there was some sort of happiness nonetheless. He has his signature grin on and I wait patiently for his answer.

Translations:

Dieu- God

Merde-Shit

¡Déjame ir Francis!- Let me go Francis!

Was-What?

Da-Yes

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the fluffyness did not come up as expected 'cause my stupid exams booted out my romantic ideas for this chapter. And when I got them again, it seems a little too rushed to get into a full fledged relationship. Next chappie I'll try to get more AlfredArthur in and things REALLY start to get heated up. (Hopefully) Maddie's not gonna give up on Gil easily, that's for sure. Once again thank you to the people who reviewed, faved, alerted and all that jazz. Although could you guys review a little more please if it's not too much? I'd greatly appriciate it!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>


End file.
